The invention relates to a vessel consisting of vessel components which can in particular be used as plate or pot, said components showing on the rims a profile of elevations and depressions arranged such that the structural shapes of two vessel components seated on one another and facing each other, interlock with one another positively.
A vessel of the above-described kind is known from the German published patent application 2 163 302. In this known vessel the profiles only slightly extend above and below the surface of the vessel rim and thus are comparatively unobtrusive and decorative. The profiles of two vessel components seated on one another and facing each other, do interlock in positive manner, however, in practice they do not provide the required security with respect to a lateral displacement of the vessel components.
From the German utility model 75 30 942 dish plates are known comprising two equal, cup-shaped vessel components which can be put on one another as lower component and cover with the vessel rims in open position against each other, wherein the elevated and depressed rim structures mate each other when the components are seated on one another. Said vessel components are circular and the rim elevations and depressions are uniformly arranged at such intervals and in the direction of the circumference show such wave forms or slopes that they slide into one another into an interlocked position when one component is positioned on the other. The higher such rim elevations and depressions are, the better the vessel components will be fixed in closed position. Therefore from the point of view of the technology high elevations and deep depressions in the rim are desirable, they are, however, not desired for aesthetic reasons. If the rim elevations and depressions are given a flat structure for aesthetic reasons, the desired fixation of the two vessel components is lost.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,991 a dish vessel is known, having protrusions and recesses engaging with one another when the components lie on one another, in its rim and its bottom. The four sides of the elevations and/or the depressions, respectively, run in essentially perpendicular direction to the rim surface so that cup-like depressions are created in which food remnants may gather which remnants can be removed only with difficulty. Furthermore it is very difficult to include protrusions and recesses of that kind into an aesthetic shape of the rim of the vessel component.